1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for making a yarn, comprising two juxtaposed and closely spaced apart suction drums which rotate in the same sense, and an inclined fiber-guiding duct which protrudes into the generally triangular space between the suction drums and closely adjoins the latter. The duct serves to supply single fibers which are to be twisted together to form a yarn.
2. Background of the Invention
In known apparatus of that kind, the single fibers are guided by the fiber-guiding duct into the triangular space between the two suction drums and are twisted together between the two suction drums so as to form a yarn. In that apparatus, the suction exerted by the suction drums results in a flow of air in the fiber-guiding duct so that the single fibers can be supplied in a controlled manner to the line in which the yarn is being formed. In order to ensure that each individual fiber will be aligned with the line in which the yarn is being formed, the fiber-guiding duct is arranged to extend at an acute angle to the line on which the yarn is being formed. But in spite of these measures, it has not always been possible to make yarns which meet all requirements because the single fibers are not uniformly tied into the yarn, particularly if one and the same apparatus is used to make yarns from single fibers having different average lengths.